Bellion
Bellion is a major antagonist from the manga/anime/light novel series The Seven Deadly Sins, appearing as the main antagonist of the manga/light novel side-series The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky and its 2018 anime film adaptation. He is a wrathful and spiteful member of the Demon Clan and the leader of the Six Knights of Black. In the Japanese version of the anime, he was voiced by , who also voiced Sephiroth in the Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts series, Naraku in InuYasha, and Griffith in Berserk. In the English dub, he was voiced by , who also voiced E.N.D. in Fairy Tail, Italy in Axis Powers Hetalia, and Ayato Kirishima in Tokyo Ghoul. Biography Past Bellion was a massively powerful member of the Demon Clan, and fought in the ancient Holy War against the Goddess Clan. His might earned him the leadership of an elite force known as the Six Knights of Black, though Bellion aspired to rise up the ranks to join the most elite Demon group, the Ten Commandments. To try and prove his worth, Bellion attacked the Celestial Realm of the Goddesses and slaughtered their soldiers until he was captured by the Archangel Mael. However, Bellion was saved by the son of the Demon King and leader of the Ten Commandments, Meliodas. Bellion attempts to earn Melidodas' favor by offering him aid and requesting membership in the Ten Commandments, but Melidoas refuses and calls him a hindrance. Bellion's pride is hurt, and he swears to prove himself as powerful as Melidos, and then surpass him. His self-centered goals and the lawless nature of the Six Knights of Black make even the Demon King abandon them. Bellion and the Six Knights of Black launch an attack on the Sky Temple, and unleash an Indura to kill all in its path. However, before the Indura could wipe out the Celestials, a being known as the Great Oshiro defeated it, allowing the Goddess Clan to capture Bellion and the Six Knights of Black and imprison them within Egg Rock for 3,000 years. ''Prisoners of the Sky'' However, after 3,000 years, the Egg Rock begins to deteriorate, releasing the Six Knights of Black once more. The Holy Knight group known as the Seven Deadly Sins, led by a redeemed Meliodas, happens upon the Sky Temple as the Six Knights of Black escape and begin performing a ritual to unleash the Indura again. Bellion attacks Melidos, not recognizing him at first. The Celestials' Head Warrior, Zoria, comes to Meliodas' aid and attacks Bellion with the Winged Sword, a sword specially designed to slay Demons. Zoria cuts off Bellion's arm, but Bellion manipulates his severed limb to grab the sword and pierce Meliodas with it. Before he is able to kill Meliodas, the Seven Deadly Sins intervene and Bellion is forced to temporarily retreat. With Meliodas dying and the other Knights of Black slain, Bellion collects the souls of his fallen allies and sacrifices them to reawaken the Indura, whose dark power grants him a new arm and increased power. He sics the beast on the most populated areas of the Sky Temple for maximum casualties. Seven Deadly Sins member Ban goes to stop Bellion, but Bellion proves too powerful and defeats Ban. Meliodas is rescued and goes to fight Bellion again, and unleashes his Demonic power, making Bellion recognize him. Meliodas defeats Bellion, but Bellion tries one last attack, Death Burn, to incinerate the entire Sky Temple and everyone in it. However, this attack is countered by Meliodas' Full Counter ability, killing Bellion. Bellion, however, sacrifices his soul to the Indura with his dying breath to ensure that even dead he is too powerful and the beast unstoppable. Despite this, the Seven Deadly Sins are able to destroy the Indura and save Sky Temple. Personality Bellion is brash, arrogant, and prideful, and seeks nothing more than to prove his status and power to all others, and is not above betraying his own allies to complete this goal. He is also spiteful and vengeful, holding grudges for being denied status or power and doing everything to get revenge or overpower those he feels have wronged him. Navigation Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Arthurian Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Humanoid Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Psychics Category:Psychopath Category:Arrogant Category:Egotist Category:Fighters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Collector of Souls Category:Strategic Category:Mutilators Category:Genocidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Posthumous Category:Immortals